


Knuckles' Dream

by TonimatedTonei



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonimatedTonei/pseuds/TonimatedTonei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knuckles, the red, steroid-looking echidna is heading to a place where no one can ever find him, (Unless he thinks about them)  His Dream.</p><p>As you read this. you will find Knuckles in a world full of female echidnas, and some actions between  Knuckles and "The Fastest Hedgehog in the Universe."</p><p>So get your bowl of cereal, and some milk as you read this parody of mine that maybe be on some website in the future soon, and that's Knuckles' Dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knuckles' Dream

Knuckles' Dream

 

As Knuckles was sleeping while he was sitting down with his arm folded, he'd dream that he was in a unknown world, full of Female Echidnas.

"I feel like I'm in heaven." He smiled while drooling his saliva on the ground. A Pack of Female Echidnas looked at the Red, Steroid-Looking Echidna, and walked towards him. They gazed at his body as one of them put her hands on the red echidna.

"Oh My." The orange female echidna blushed. You're so big, and your body....... sexy." A tribe full of Female Echidnas are bumping, pushing, and shoving over each other to touch Knuckles' steroid-looking body.

"Patience ladies, it’s not like there another echidna like me." He laughed as he sees them touching him all over. 

"Come with us.” One of the female echidna said as she gently pull Knuckles, and guided him to a unknown palace where their queen lived as the rest of the female echidnas followed the red echidna behind him. They finally reached their destination. In side the palace, sitting on the throne, was a Yellow-Orange Female Echidna making out with a Blue Hedgehog. The rest of the female echidnas was surprised that she was making out with this blue hedgehog, and gazed at the 2 unfamiliar lovebirds. All of them, except Knuckles. 

"OH HELL NAW!!!!" Knuckles shouted as the queen and the blue hedgehog stopped, and looked at the red echidna.

"How dare you interrupt my time with Sonic?" The queen shouted.

"How dare you cheated on me, and go out with this blue piece of crap?" Knuckles asked. "You going to leave me, to be with him Tikal?"

Queen Tikal was shocked, including the ladies also.

"Hold up, Hold up, Hold up, Hold up!" Sonic shouted. "Now how in the hell did you know the queen's name, and what did you just called me?"

"Oh Shite!" The Yellow Female Echidna shouted.

"Shut Up!" The Rest of the Female Echidnas shouted to the Yellow Female Echidna.

(What will happen next? Stay Tuned, and Don't forget to Follow, Comment, Favorite, or whatever you going to do next.)

TO BE CONTINUED.......


End file.
